Esboço:Jedi
Um Jedi era um indivíduo sensível à Força, geralmente membro da Ordem Jedi, que estudava, servia a, e usava as energias místicas da Força e seu lado luminoso. A arma de um Jedi era o sabre de luz, uma lâmina de energia pura. Os Jedi lutaram pela paz e pela justiça na República Galáctica, normalmente contra seus inimigos mortais: os Sith, organização que estudava o lado negro da Força. Os Jedi eram de tempos antigos, estando presentes na galáxia por mais de mil gerações. Os Jedi foram quase todos destruídos pelos Sith durante e depois da Ordem 66, evento que deixou poucos Jedi sobreviventes até o ponto em que Luke Skywalker se tornou o último deles, durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Luke reconstruiu a Ordem Jedi nos anos após a Guerra Civil Galáctica, mas seu sobrinho e aprendiz Ben Solo, conhecido como Kylo Ren, massacrou todos os membros da ordem, deixando mais uma vez Luke como o último jedi. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin 1'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Discípulo Sombrio'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 4'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''A New Hero'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Kanan 6'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smugglers' Moon, Parte II'' * *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' * }} Aparições não-canônicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Parte the First'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * *''Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * * * * * * * * * * Categoria:Jedi